The purpose of this study is to determine the biological interpretation of glucose by quantitative near InfraRed non-invasive spectral sampling in human tissue in-vivo, in conditions of differing peripheral resistance to insulin, and to conduct a clinical validation of near InfraRed (IR) non- invasive glucose measurement in diabetes, stratified by ethnic diversity.